Tricks
by kradnohikari
Summary: Slash. Dante/Demi-fiend. The deal was simple and it saved Kashima's life. However, this deal involved more than just money and Kashima found that out the hard way.


**Disclaimer- **I don't own the characters.

**Warnings- **Violence, sex, slash/yaoi, AU

**Pairings- **Dante/Demi-fiend (Kashima)

I wrote this a while back. At the time I had not watched any of the game and all of the information was told to me by my husband. This has been edited and for the full version go to my profile and click on my LJ link.

* * *

Jail was a horrible place and Kashima found himself glad to be out. He stretched his aching bones, the demi-fiend finding them cracking easily, as they eased the pain of his sore limbs. He let his pale yellow pools roll over the empty streets of the area was once his home, seeing the desert winds blow harshly between the areas. A sigh escaped his lips as the markings that ran down his entire body glowed brightly, before dimming down. He heard clapping from the right of him, before the cocky laughter of the damned demon hunter.

A growl escaped his throat, his head whipping around causing the strands of short spiked black hair shifting slightly. "What do you want?" He spat out the words, too tired for this shit. His time in the prison hadn't been the most pleasant and seeing the half demon was only making it worse.

His light blue orbs focused on his target, a teasing grin on his lips as he shrugged. Behind them a breeze blew, picking up the coattails of his long red jacket, forcing them to flap in the wind. Wild white strands of hair moved as well. "What have I wanted before?" He jumped down from the area he had perched on, bending slightly, before straightening himself out.

In his hands was his trusty guns, the bulky weapons were moved and held out in front of him, before the bullets left the barrel. "I need to get my money. This demon infested world isn't going to help my bills." He ran forward, wanting to capture this demon. It was one of his last on that long list he had been given.

Kashima shifted his weight, dodging the bullets as they came, thanking his newfound strength. He ducked letting his hand reach out, his fist connecting with the hunter's stomach. "You want to take me to get paid?" He was surprised at that, if all the demon cared was money then he would offer him a deal he couldn't refuse.

The half demon laughed, nodding his head. "Of course, I have to survive you know." He brushed off the blow, jumping back so that there was a gap between them. His gloved fingers dragged along the ground as his boots slowed him down. "Come on I know you have more then that."

He clapped once again, letting out a low whistle, the smirk on his face growing wider. Amusement twinkled in his hues, as he moved forward once again, wiping off the dirt on his gloves on the red pants he wore. "Of course then again you might not have it. You do rely on demons." He pointed to the two creatures in the background, staying back for this fight.

A growl escaped the half-fiend as he rushed forward, unable to take such an insult. "I refuse to beat you. If you want money I can pay you more then whatever you're making." It was a bold-faced lie, but he had made a decent amount. He would pay the hunter however he could though. He punched the hunter's smirk, letting his body relax after that. "So hunter what do you say?"

Dante had to think about that one. He wasn't being paid a lot as it was and he wasn't sure if his offer would be taken. "I am only being paid about twenty grand right now, think you can beat that?" He asked, holstering his weapons behind him, hidden by his jacket.

Twenty thousand was a shit load of money and he didn't have that much. Sure, he could have paid a few thousand, but that was just too much. "I can pay you a few thousand now and then give you the rest later." He offered, backing up slightly. He had no chance against the hunter alone and his friends didn't seem inclined to help on this one.

A laugh escaped the hunter, as he debated the offer. "Can I get my payment in any way I choose?" He had an idea, his hues roaming the exposed pale, toned body. He closed the gap between the two of them, grabbing the child by his arms and pulling him close. "You had better hurry. I'm impatient." He muttered in the other's ear, before licking it.

Kashima shuddered, ripping his yellow gaze away. "Uhm… Sure…" He had no idea what the hunter was hinting at, but he had a feeling it wasn't good. Swallowing deeply, he tried to pull himself away, finding that he was not strong enough.

Dropping his hands, he stepped back nodding his head. "Okay fiend. Name's Dante." He patted the other on the back, before taking off towards the other demons. He waved and smiled, though he turned and winked at the boy before starting to chat. He knew he had pissed someone off, and he didn't really care if it came back to bite him in the ass.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

With Dante on their team Kashima felt that nothing could go wrong, they were moving on again to another part of the broken city. That of course meant walking through the desert, which killed him. If the sun wasn't so harsh and the sand wasn't so, fine and just everywhere the trip would be more bearable. Letting out a soft sigh, he rubbed his arms, surprised even now, that he seemed to never burn even if he could feel the sun beating down on his back.

Sweat ran down his body, as he wiped it from his brow, before letting his gaze move to the buildings shimmering in the distance. "I think we're almost there." It was silent behind him, meaning they were all dead or just as exhausted as he was. For Dante he was hoping his time was up, but for his friends… Well he hoped the latter. Turning his head around, he offered a slight grin at the sight of the three of them.

Wearing a heavy vest and jacket was not a good idea that was something Dante had concluded after mere moments in the desert. Here they were at hours. He growled at the look on Kashima's face, daring him to say something. He didn't need the money if he could wipe it off. "Shut up. When we get there you are going to uphold the rest of your bargain." He moved faster, his hands slipping into his pockets.

Those buildings were coming closer and he had ideas running through his mind of all the things he could do to the child when they stopped at the next part of the city. The thoughts brought a smile to his lips, his head lifting up a little higher. He shook his head, the white strands shifting slightly on his head. He was not going to be putting up with this much longer, which was a good thing.

When they did finally arrive at the other side of the town, the hunter couldn't help himself; he fell to the ground and started to laugh happy. It didn't last very long though and soon, he was back up an odd look passing his face. He grinned, shifting his weight from foot to foot and grabbed Kashima's hand. "Come on we can get to the demon we are looking for after we uphold this bargain." He then turned to the demons that were slowly following behind, with almost nothing to say as usual. "You guys can stay out here, have some fun loose yourselves." He winked, before disappearing into a building that had once been a high-class hotel.

Kashima wasn't sure where this was going, but he refused to be dragged into a place with some half-demon hunter who was after his head. "Hey!" He pulled his arm away, his markings glowing violently, before dying down. He pulled back, slamming against the old reception desk, which was empty just like every other building in the area.

His hands moved and gripped the sides of the desk, as he watched Dante, his yellow hues flashing in anger. "I am not just going to walk into this hotel… And you were just trying to kill me! How do I know this isn't a trap?" He shifted his weight, trying to go over the counter's edge. In the distance, he could just hear the footsteps of a creature coming towards them.

"Kill you?" Dante seemed put out, but the grin on his face told the other different. He stepped forward, pressing his body against the bare chest. "If I wanted to do that you'd already be bleeding on the floor or lifeless… Now you owe me for what you can't pay me, and I am coming to collect." He leaned forward and captured the pale lips, pulling away only when a low growl rang throughout the room.

He turned, annoyed at the disturbance. He was glad to see the kid so shaken up from just the light touches. A demon worked a lot different then humans did and he was going to show Kashima just how different. Pulling out his trusty guns, he held them out before him, tapping his foot against the ground as he watched the demon. "Here to kill us?" He asked, titling his head to the side. Most demons that showed their faces were afraid of him, so this was an interesting change.

He was met with a low growl in response, as the creature's body tensed, ready for an attack. The white haired hunter was not one to be intimidated easily and now it was showing. Laughing, he ran a hand through his hair and beckoned for the creature to just take a step closer and continue to try whatever attack it was trying. When the creature jumped, he shot it right between the eyes twice, before holstering his two weapons once again.

The demon crumpled on the ground unmoving and dead. That was enough for Dante to go back to his original target. Grinning at the kid, he stepped forward, finding that maybe the desk wasn't the best place to do what he planned to. "Go on Kashima, if there is one demon there will be more and I plan on getting us out of here." He ran a hand over a marking, the nails digging into the flesh slightly.

The human turned demon had no idea what to do. His body was responding to the touches, the shivers running through his body once again. He closed his hues and bit his lip, the grip he had on the desk eased up, his head falling forward. "This is not what I had in mind when you said other payments." He stated, letting out a deep breath.

There was little he could do to resist this, so he stepped forward past the hunter. A part of him wanted to do this, but he squashed the little demon blossoming inside of him. He wasn't gay, would never be gay, but the slight touches were something he was craving already. Stiff as a board, he moved quickly upstairs, the markings on his body glowing dimmer, the closer he went to a room.

He messed with the knobs, finding most of them locked and he decided to keep them that way. If demons were here, then they were most likely doing what he was about to participate in. The thought scared him a little though. He wasn't a virgin by any means, but he was new to this guy thing.

Taking a deep breath, he heard the footsteps of the hunter behind him and turned the knob, finding the door opening to what had to be a honeymoon suite in the hotel. "Well it looks like we will at least be doing this in comfort." He didn't sense any demons or see any. Turning he heard the distinct sound of the lock as the door was closed behind them, shut tightly.

"Calm down Kid. I want this time to be interrupted and if you hadn't noticed the demons here know how to warn people." He grinned, running a hand through his hair as he closed the gap between them, kissing him once again. He found the kid attractive and the whole lack of a reaction really made him want to show the other that a demon didn't choose when lust came into play.

"We can do this wherever you want. I chose the rest." He whispered, breaking away as he ran his tongue down the thin neck before him, over the markings that glowed beneath his muscle. His hands moved and focused on one of the only articles of clothing that were in his way. His fingers wrapped around the buttons on the pants and did away with it, pulling it down along with the underwear he found underneath. He took no time in undressing the other, finding the lack of resistance easier a surprise.

Kashima knew he should have struggled, should have said something even if it was hopeless, but the kiss had left him pleasantly surprised. A tingle still rested on his lips as a heat flowed through his body. The demon in him wanted more, needed it. He closed his hues tightly; arching his body into the hand, as he brought his hands to rest on the red coat on the hunter's back, grabbing it. "Anywhere?" He whispered, barely able to concentrate with that damned tongue. His markings seemed to be crazy sensitive, the pleasure tingling through his spine. His body was starting to heat up; ready for whatever would come next.

He couldn't believe it when the moan passed his lips, his nails digging into the material, threatening to break it. Even if it was something small, his body was enjoying it. "The bedroom…" He whispered, jumping up and wrapping his legs around the hunter. If he was going to be killed, he knew it would already have been done, so he was going to let the man do this. Then it would all be over and he could go back to being straight.

Dante grinned stepping away from the wall. He moved them into the bedroom and dropped the boy down on the bed, before flipping him and crawling on top of him. He found the markings running back here as well, and he couldn't resist running his tongue along that as well. All of the markings were interesting and fun to play with. Plus, it was tempting the demon below him to respond, better then he expected. He knew no demon could resist him once he started to work.

His hands scrambled to remove his clothing, throwing it all to the side as he grabbed the hardening organ that belonged to the kid and stroked it gently, a grin resting on his lips. "All demons love sex. It is just an outlet for them… This won't be a big deal…" He whispered, nipping at the flesh gently, not breaking any flesh.

-Deleted sex scene. Go to profile and click on LJ link for full version.-

He opened a hue, watching the kid though his heart filling with something that wasn't lust. He wondered what the hell this meant, as he rolled off, gathering the clothing he had thrown off to the side earlier. "Come on Kid, we need to get going. Our demon friends won't be very happy." He winked, before stepping out, leaving the hotel room and the demon behind.

Kashima growled glad that it was over and that he wouldn't have to do this again. He felt used and he was never going to let the hunter strike up a deal with him again. He refused to be fucked like a toy and then thrown aside. Stepping out of the hotel, he found his demonic partners and set off in search of the creature.

* * *

A/N: Review?


End file.
